5 Roses 5 Reasons
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: 5 is the magical number. All I needed to know that he loved me. 5 seconds to fall for me, 5 roses to let me know...and 5 amazing reasons.


Here is a quick one shot I've been wanting to write. I hope you like it, and please review! No flames. Here is my NaruSaku one shot: 5 Roses; 5 Reasons. It's placed in the Shippuuden years

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up to sunshine beaming on my face through the curtain. I sat up in my bed, yawned and rubbed my eyes before getting up to stretch. I suddenly heard the door bell ring, so I swiftly walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a messenger ninja. I looked down at what I was wearing which was a silky tank top and matching shorts. I blushed and looked up to the ninja, who was also turning a tomato red.

"Uh...er..." I tried to find the right words to say. But I settled on laughing nervously

"Um...it's fine Ms. Haruno. Here is something for you." Still blushing, he handed me a rectangular, long box.

"Arigatou." I said, as he bowed and walked away. I shut the door and sat on the couch before opening the box.

My mouth dropped as I picked up what was inside. My fingers held the beautiful real red rose in my hand as I admired it. I got up to get a clear vase and put cold water in it. I placed the rose gently in the vase and smiled. I looked into the box ans saw one more thing in it. It appeared to be a note. I opened the small piece of paper and read.

**Reason 1: You're beauty**

**I love you with all my heart, one reason is because of your admiring beauty. Models should be ashamed of themselves, because you...Sakura Haruno are more beautiful than any model in this whole world. And I know, I am not the only one who thinks so**

**-Your secret admirer**

The edge of my lips curled up into a smile.

'Who sent me this?' I thought.

I was about to start thinking of who it could be, when the door bell rang again.

'Who could that be?' I walked over to the door opening it to Ino and Hinata holding two similar boxes, the ones exactly like the one I got before.

"Uh...hi?" I said looking awkwardely at the two.

Ino smiled and gave me a box and walked away without giving me that chance to ask. Hinata did the same.

I opened the box Ino gave me first. And like before, there was a real red rose. I put it in the vase along with the other one and looked into the box. There, again; was a not

**Reason 2: Your special ability**

**Another reason I am so madly in love with you Sakura, is because is your ability. What ability might that be? The one to make every guy around you stare in love and every girl stare in jealousy. You may not know what you do, but Sakura you do it pretty dang good.  
**

**-Your secret admirer**

I raised an eyebrow, not realizing that I did that. I was VERY flattered. I took out the rose from the other box, and again; placed it in the vase while reading the note.

**Reason 3: Your strength**

**Sakura Haruno, your strength makes me fall for you. Even though it can be very scary sometimes...other time I admire you. I'm not afraid to say that sometimes you can be stronger than me. But its not just your physical strength, your emotional strength. It amazes me, no matter what bad situation you are put in, you can always stand strong.**

**-Your secret admirer**

"How sweet." I whispered to no one in particular. Of course, my thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. I opened it to see Kiba and Temari.

"Let me guess? A small, rectangular box?

They both smirked and nodded and handed me the boxes.

I opened Kiba's box and surprise, surprise there was a rose inside. But this time...it was pink. I set it in the vase and took out the note.

**Reason 4: Your eyes**

**Your eyes, the color of your sea green eyes are mesmerizing. I could look into those green orbs any day, all day. Every time I look into them, I get lost. But your smile brings me back. **

**-Your secret admirer**

There were almost tears in my eyes when I got to the end of the note. I walked to the door, knowing that there was going to be one or two people about to give me a box. Amazing how wrong I can be...

The bell rang, unsurprisingly and I opened it with my palm held out, and my eyes closed. I sighed.

"Can I just have the packa-" I opened my eyes and there stood Team Kurenai, Asuma and Gai. Even the sensai's and the Sand Siblings were there. But what stood out the most was Naruto. He was standing just outside my door. In front of everyone else with a rose.

But...the rose was different looking. It was...it was...fake?

Naruto took a step toward me and took hold of my still out held hand. Before I could ask what he was doing he said.

"Reason 5...you. I love you because...well I have a million and one reasons but simply, its because you are you. You are Sakura Haruno, girl of my dreams."

"From...your not so secret admirer." He continued

My mouth dropped, Naruto? Naruto...of all people found the most kindest words and put them in the right order to make my heart swoon?

He held out the last rose, and I took it.

"Sakura Haruno, I'll love you until the last rose dies." He said looking straight into my eyes, the ones he said he got lost in. So, to make him snap out of it...I smiled. He smiled back, as I looked at everyone around us. And like he said, the girls were staring out of jealousy, the guys; out of love.

"Naruto? Why five roses though? Don't take it the wrong way..its just..." I trailed off

"Because...five seconds is all it took for me to fall for you."

I smiled and began to tear up.

"Naruto...I love you too..." I sobbed into his shoulder as I hugged him.

--

**Hope you liked it! Please no flames! :) **


End file.
